dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shu Qi
Perfil *'Nombre:' 舒淇 / Chi Hsu (Shu Qi) *'Nombre Cantonés: '''Shu Kei *'Nombre real: 林立慧 / Lin Li Hui *'Profesión: '''Actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura: 168 cm *'Peso:' 55 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Esposo/Actor (Stephen Fung) Dramas *Romance of Red Dust (2006) *The Duke of Mount Deer (2001) *Feel 100% (1998) Películas *The Most Beautiful Performance 2019 (2019) *Shanghai Fortress (2019) *Journey to the West: Conquering the Demons II (2017) *The Adventurers (2017) *The Village of No Return (2017) *My Best Friend's Wedding (2016) *The Ghouls (2015) *The Last Woman Standing (2015) *All You Need Is Love (2015) *The Assassin (2015) *Gone with the Bullets (2014) *Journey to the West (2013) *Chinese Zodiac: Armor of God 3 (2012) *Tai Chi Hero (2012) *Tai Chi 0 (2012) *The Second Woman (2012) *LOVE (2012) *10+10 (2012) *Beautiful University (2012) *A Beautiful Life (2011) *If You Are the One 2 (2010) *Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen (2010) *City Under Siege (2010) *New York, I Love You (2010) *Look For a Star (2009) *If You Are the One (2008) *Blood Brothers (2007) *Forest of Death (2007) *My Wife is a Gangster 3 조폭마누라3 (2006) *Confession of Pain 份城 (2006) *Hong Fu Nu (2006) *The Monster Home Sweet Home 怪物 (2005) *Three Times (2005) *Seoul Raiders (2005) *The Eye 2 (2004) *The Foliage 美人草 (2003) *Looking for Mr. Perfect 奇逢敵手 (2003) *Haunted Office Office 有鬼 (2003) *The Transporter (2002) *Just One Look 一碌蔗 (2002) (cameo) *So Close (2002) *Women from Mars 當男人變成女人 (2002) *The Wesley's Mysterious File 藍血人 (2002) *Beijing Rocks 北京樂與路 (2001) *Love Me, Love My Money 有情飲水飽 (2001) *Visible Secret (2001) *Millennium Mambo (2001) *Martial Angels (2001) *Young & Dangerous 6 (2000) *For Bad Boys Only (2000) *My Name Is Nobody (賭聖３無名小子) (2000) *Dragon Heat (龍火) (2000) *Skyline Cruisers (神偷次世代) (2000) *Flyin Dance (1999) *Born to be King (勝者為王) (2000) *Hidden Whisper (2000) *Unexpected Challenges (2000) *Home in my heart 星語心願 (2000) *My Loving Trouble 7 (1999) *Metade Fumaca (1999) *When I Look Upon the Stars (1999) *The Island Tales (有時跳舞) (1999) *Iron Sister (1996) *A Man Called Hero (1999) *Gorgeous (1999) *Extreme Crisis (1998) *Another Meltdown (1998) *Portland Street Blues (古惑仔情義篇之洪興十三妹) (1998) *Young and Dangerous: The Prequel (1998) *City of Glass (1998) *Bishonen (1998) *Love Generation Hong Kong (1998) *The Storm Riders (1998) *Young and Dangerous 5 (1998) *The Lucky Guy (1998) *The Blacksheep Affair (1998) *L-O-V-E... Love (1997) *My Dad Is a Jerk (1997) *Love Is Not a Game, But a Joke (1997) *Those Were the Days (1997) *Love: Amoeba Style (愛情Amoeba) (1997) *The Fruit is Swelling '97 (1997) *A Queer Story (1997) *Till Death Do Us Laugh (1996) *Street Angels (1996) *Queer Story (1996) *Growing Up (1996) *Viva Erótica (1996) *Sex & Zen II (1996) Reconocimientos *'2005 Golden Horse Awards:' ''Three times - Mejor actriz *'1997 Hong Kong Film Award:' Viva erotica - Mejor nueva actriz *'1997 Golden Bauhinia:' Viva erotica - Mejor actriz de soporte Curiosidades *'''Idiomas: '''mandarín y cantonés *Se caso con el actor Hongkonés Stephen Fung en el 2016, a quien conoció en 1997 mientras grababan una película, estuvieron saliendo durante cuatro años antes de contraer nupcias. Enlaces *Official site *Official forum *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Facebook *Instagram *Weibo Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo